The present invention is directed to a wiring duct for use in a cable management system and, more particularly, a flexible wiring duct having a series of saw cuts made on a repeating pattern that allow the wiring duct to flex in any direction.
Wiring ducts for use in cable management systems are well known in the art. Moreover, bendable or adjustable cable guiding troughs are known in the art, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,076,779 and 6,609,684. However, none of the prior art references, including the '779 and '684 patents, disclose a wiring duct having a series of saw cuts made on a repeating pattern that allow the wiring duct to flex in any direction.